


cause you had a bad day

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [17]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: hongjoong's been acting out since he woke up. his attitude and overall behavior causes seonghwa to give him his first punishment.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	cause you had a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this on monday because i was just not in a good mood.
> 
> you know when you wake up in a bad mood but then everyone has to point out that you're in a bad mood which puts you in an even 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 of a bad mood? yeah, that's where this idea came from. so enjoy this short update haha
> 
> i also wanted to write this because i wanted to show the side that's not always sunshine and rainbows and how seonghwa deals with hongjoong's behavior.

hongjoong woke up not feeling in a good mood. he didn't feel sick and his tummy wasn't hurting- he just woke up grumpy. he further tucked himself into his blanket, wanting to cover himself with it, but on many occasions has been told by seonghwa to never cover his face with the blanket as it's not safe.

he scowls as he hears the bedroom door opening, whimpers when the curtain are pushed back and the whole room is filled with bright sunlight. normally hongjoong would love the sun shining on the bed, would occasionally bask in the light and warmth (seonghwa calling it sun-bathing).

but now? he wants absolutely no part in that. in fact- he lowly hisses under the blankets. seonghwa sits next to him on the bed, brushing his hair out of his face.

"baby, it's time to wake up. it's getting a little late now. hwa let you sleep in but now it's time to get up and greet the day" the kitten grimaced, turning over on his side. he feels seonghwa place a hand on his forehead then on the back of his neck.

"you don't feel warm" he mutters under his breath "are you feeling alright, bubs?"

hongjoong huffs. he's in no mood to even open his mouth to talk. as much as he loves his hwa, he doesn't want to be bothered. but in his mindset, he's having a hard time trying to express that. he throws the blanket off of his body, pout on his face as he crosses his arms.

seonghwa was _definitely_ not prepared for the day ahead of him.

\-----------

"hongjoong, no! we don't throw things! you could hurt someone" seonghwa huffs as he dodges yet another toy being thrown at his direction.

"no!" hongjoong replies; his favorite to use for the day. he throws another one of his plush toys hitting seonghwa in the arm.

seonghwa huffs in annoyance. he know hongjoong wasn't going to be in a good mood the minute he slept past his normal time of waking up. he was definitely not aware of how he'll act when he's in a grumpy mood. all morning, the kitten has been throwing toys, pillows, and even his shoes (the older getting hit but having fast reflexes and dodging as many objects being thrown as he can)

he watches as hongjoong struggles with getting his words out. he stutters for a minute but begins to whine in distress when he can't express how he feels. and, of course, seonghwa feels bad, watching his baby whine and whimper in defeat; but he draws the line at throwing toys or objects. he's never had to think of this before, but seonghwa is fed up with hongjoong's attitude. he needs to understand that his actions have consequences.

he was pulled out of his thoughts when hongjoong threw another one of his toys in the same spot on his arm- and this time, it actually quite hurt. hongjoong was too distracted whimpering as he was flailing his arms and legs to notice the frown on the older's face.

seonghwa scooped the kitten up in his arms and placed him down on the last step of the stairs. hongjoong was taken off guard at his hwa's actions. he squirmed in place as the older kept him in his spot, hands on both his arms.

"hongjoong, you're not acting like a good boy right now. i always tell you not to throw toys because you can hurt someone, but since you hurt your hwa, now you can sit here and cool down instead. i'm not happy with how you were acting right now, mister. now don't move from this spot and wait for me to come and get you, do you understand?" seonghwa speaks at a slow pace for hongjoong to understand, to which he receives a nod and a small sniffle in response.

hongjoong sits miserably on the step, rubbing his nose occasionally. the kitten watches as his hwa walks into the kitchen grabbing an ice pack for his arm. he feels even more bad now. he never meant to hurt his hwa- that thought never came across his mind. he loves his hwa to pieces and yet he hurt him badly. he rubs at his eyes as he feels more tears escape. he squirms, the wood on the staircase feeling uncomfortable.

he doesn't want to sit on the step anymore, now all he wants is to give his hwa the hugs and kisses he deserves. but he remembers how hwa told him to stay here and wait. he also remembers that hwa said he wasn't acting like a good boy, which made him deflate even further. he always tries to be a good boy and he always is. to hear his own hwa tell him he wasn't being good made him feel sad and somewhat scared. hwa wasn't going to leave him...right?

a few (excruciatingly long) minutes pass, and seonghwa comes back. hongjoong has his ears pressed down as he slowly wrings his tail in his hands. seonghwa goes to sit next to the kitten on the step, wraps an arm around his shoulder.

hongjoong breaks at the contact. he bursts into tears as seonghwa gently guides his head to his shoulder and rubs his arm in a soothing manner. the poor kitten's shoulders shake as he whimpers into the crook of seonghwa's neck, nuzzles in a desperate attempt to retrieve the comfort he's been wanting to receive.

"hongjoong, are you here with me, bubs?" seonghwa's voice is gentle.

the kitten sniffles as he nods his head weakly. "do you know why hwa put you on the step?"

hongjoong whines "i no' goo' boy. i 'ave my hwa a boo boo"

seonghwa wipes the tear tracks falling down his cheek, tilting his chin up to look at him "you are a good boy, baby, you just didn't make a good choice. it's okay if you're having a bad day, but i really want you to understand that next time, i want you to try your best to use your words; tell hwa how you're feeling and i will help, okay?"

the younger nods along to what seonghwa tells him. " i sor'y, hwa. i goo' boy now"

the older breaks into a small smile "you always were a good boy. but i want you to learn from this, yes? always tell hwa how you feel."

hongjoong smiles with watery eyes, nuzzling seonghwa's cheek "no mo' si' on step? it hur'..." seonghwa scoops him in his arms "yes, baby, no more step. now, let's go and clean up your toys that you threw and you can help me set up dinner, yeah?"

the older earns himself a small "uh huh" when he places hongjoong on the ground but not before being stopped in his tracks at the small kitten licks the younger was placing on his arm.

"no mo' boo boo?"

seonghwa ruffles his hair "no more boo boo, baby. it's all better now" he places a few kisses on the kittens forehead as he grabs the basket for his toys, letting hongjoong put them away at his own pace.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you are all doing well and enjoyed reading this. ❤❤ please leave some requests! i'm feeling stuck as what to write next


End file.
